Ground robots face many challenges when attempting mobility. Terrain can vary widely, including for example, loose and shifting materials, obstacles, vegetation, limited width openings, limited height openings, steps, uneven surfaces, tunnels, holes and the like. A variety of mobility configurations have been adapted to transverse difficult terrain. These options include legs, wheels and tracks. Legged robots can be agile, but use complex control mechanisms to move and achieve stability. Tracked robots have traditionally been configured in a tank-like configuration. Flippers are also used in robotic platforms for climbing obstacles such as stairs, rocks and slopes.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.